Exactly Where I'm Supposed To Be
by Fanpireish
Summary: Bella has been in the foster system since age 13. The Cullen's show interest in her. Does this have anything to do with their confederate son's new soulmate rumor? And why is Edward looking at Bella so wierd? Series is present for Briana. LEMONS!
1. Interested

**This is for Briana. IDK how many chapters are gonna be in it tho. :S we'll see.**

**XO ~Rachael**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's pov.**

I looked out the frosted window of the car. Another foster home gone. The adoption agency lady had told me that there was a family interested in adopting me, though why, I would never know. Bella Swan is my current name, though if I am adopted; it will change to Bella Cullen. The open fields and roads turned to curvy forest roads quickly. Doctor was the profession in which my new father took on. It was destiny, with how clumsy I am, I thanked God that we had been paired. I watched as the car turned into a driveway that I had not seen, and without directions and a careful eye, the driver probably wouldn't have seen either. The driver was the same lady who had told me about this family, though not in depth. She turned her body slightly to me and put her hand in my hand, holding it there.

"Isabella, these people… They are weird."

With that she turned back to the road, though not letting go of my hand. The lady's name was Miranda, and she was the only person I had let into my life after I was abandoned by my mother 2 years ago, at the age of 13.I had let her in because she actually understood. She had gone through something almost exactly like it as a kid. I pondered her thoughts for the rest of the ride. The trees on either side of the car seemed endless but sure enough, let out to a beautiful site. A prefect retro home with modern assets that was, judging by looking at it, 5 stories. It could easily have been classified as a mansion. Stepping out of the car, I noticed a huge garden for vegetables and other edible things. To its left was another, slightly smaller garden filled with flowers I had never seen alongside common flowers such as tulips and dandelions. In the middle I spotted a pond with coy swimming and water lilies growing. A stream flowed into the forest from the pond. Without a second thought, I decided this must be the garden of Eden often described in church sermons. A swing was placed in the center of the garden and a pixie-like girl was sitting there in the arms of a bronze haired boy. I stared in amazement and noticed that the bronze haired boy had leaned down to murmur something in the pixie's ear. The pixie's eyes shot up at me and I felt somewhat uncomfortable. Then the bronze haired boy got up and so did the pixie, and they started their way over to me.

It wasn't long before we were in a full conversation. The pixie, Alice explained how the boy, Edward, was her boyfriend. She looked like my old friend, which reminded me of the day my mom gave me up…

"_Bella!" Oh no, what have I done now? "Yes mama?" My mom stormed into my room. _

"_A 'D' in math?!?!" She was disappointed. _

"_I tried mama. I did!" Her eyes said she was angry. _

"_Isabella," she pinched the bridge of her nose. _

"_Honey… I got you a tutor, I studied with you. How did this happen?" And then the phone rang. She picked it up, _

"_hello?" Her face went from puzzled to horrified. _

"_What?? When? How?!?!" She hung up after 5 more minutes talking to the mystery person and ran to her room. There she cried. I was confused. 'Why is she crying?' I asked myself over and over. I entered her room and she looked up, distraught. _

"_Isabella…" _

"_Mom? What's the matter?" She moved from the bed to embrace me in a hug. _

"_Bella, your father has died." Hearing this was awful. Dead? What was the meaning of dead? I felt a hole in my heart, but I didn't know why. I hadn't known my father as who he was. He was a drunk. He wasn't home much but when he was he was either passed out or beating my mother. That's how I remembered the chief of police. When he wasn't at home he was with his "friends" as he called them. I found it odd that he only had female friends. But I felt bad. _

"_How did he die mama?" She looked down at me, _

"_he was in an accident…" Oh. _

"_Pack your stuff Isabella." _

"_Why mama?" She cried again and went to the closet, taking down a suitcase._

"_Isabella... I can't keep you." I didn't understand._

"_What mama?"_

"_Bella… I'm taking you to the adoption agency." My heart broke and she put the suitcase in my arms._

"_Pack your things." I went to my room with the suitcase and packed… That is how I remembered my mother._

Alice was beautiful. She had short, spiky hair and she was around the size of a 10 year old. Edward was a god. He had beautiful hair that spiked. After they finished explaining themselves, there was a silence until somebody walked out of the house. She had light brown hair and was around age 30 I would guess.

"Alice? Oh! You must be Isabella!! I'm Esme, I am the mother of the household! Oh hold on dear! I'll go get Carlisle, my husband, and our other children!" She then disappeared but not for long. When she reappeared it was with four others.

The other girl was blonde and beautiful. She had an athletic body and was snuggles into the arms of a dark haired boy, whom I was guessing was her boyfriend.

There were two blonde boys. The older one was walking next to Esme, so I was guessing that was her husband, Carlisle. He was pretty, but he would be my father figure… Off limits.

The younger blonde was the most beautiful. He had a few visible scars on his neck which were in the shape of… Teeth? He was staring intently at me and I noticed he had darker eyes then the others, but oddly enough, the same color. They all did. How could they be adopted and have the same eye color. I didn't want to accuse them of anything so I stuck with the theory of contacts. Yeah… Contacts.

The blonde girl came up to me and held out her hand.

"Isabella! I'm Rosalie! We will be the best of friends!" I took her hand and she pulled me in for a hug. That was unexpected. She moved away and the dark-haired boy she was with moved up.

"I'm Emmett. But everybody calls me big bear." I could see why. He had huge muscles unlike any I had ever seen before. He hugged me and stepped away. Then the older blonde stepped up and hugged me before saying anything.

"Isabella. When we received your papers and read your story, we all decided we wanted you to be part of our family. I'm glad you decided to join us. I'm Carlisle by the way." I smiled and nodded.

Then he stepped back and all eyes were on the younger blonde, who kept his distance. He was the strangest. He swallowed and I watched his Adam's apple. He was still staring at me. I looked at the rest of his features. Very pale, like everyone else in this odd family. And dark circles beneath his eyes. Again, everyone else had this too. He had widened eyes and Rosalie, who must've been his sister, took his hand and he squeezed so hard on her hand that his knuckles turned white. She didn't seem to mind.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. It's nice to meet you, Bella" Finally someone called me that. That had always been my name. I never went by Isabella, except by people who refused to call me Bella. Not a lot of people refused though.

"Jasper. Why don't you help me get Isabella's room ready?" Esme asked. He nodded and they disappeared into the house.

We didn't stay outside much longer. Emmett helped Miranda and Edward get my bags out of the van that was the adoption agency's and we all headed inside. Rosalie sat by me and Alice sat on Edward's lap. They all watched me. Emmett finally said something, breaking the silence that was very awkward.

"Well, The Gators are on… We could watch football."

"Emmett!" Rosalie said, "We have a guest!" She then gestured to Miranda. Miranda laughed

"No no. I was just leaving, turn it to whatever you'd like!" And she got up. I got up with her.

"Isabella? What are you doing?" I had no idea what I was doing. I had been taught to follow people. She sighed and started walking to the door. I followed.

"Miranda… Where can I reach you if there are," I was looking to the right word, "troubles." She laughed.

"Isabella. In your bag I left a cell phone. My number as well as some other people's are programmed into it. If you need any of us, call the numbers. All of the Cullen's phone numbers are in there too." I felt as ease.

"Alright." She looked at her watch.

"Crap. Isabella, I have to go, but I will text you tonight alright?"

"Okay." And with that, she left the building.

I walked back over to the Cullen's. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room was that Esme and Jasper had joined the rest of the family. Jasper sat next to Rosalie, but there was a space in between them where I was to sit. I sat down.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"Um, yes. The orphanage doesn't give children food on the days they move." Jasper was the first one out and into the kitchen.

**Jasper's POV**

Carlisle had told us just a week ago that there was going to be a new addition to the family. He said her name was Bella. I remember the conversation.

"_JASPER! JASPER!" Alice squeaked from downstairs. What could she want? I made my way downstairs._

"_Yes Alice?" I noticed the gleam in her eye. Alice had told me just a year before that her and Edward were meant to be together, and that we weren't. Ever since that conversation, I had been single. She told me that I had a soulmate too, that she had seen her, but I could not know who it was yet._

"_Your soulmate is coming!" And then Carlisle called the meeting._

"_Alice, we gotta go to Carlisle…" We walked into the big dining room together, everybody watching us, smiling at me._

"_There is going to be a new addition to our family." Carlisle said. Rosalie looked unsure._

"_Is she human?" She asked._

"_Yes…" Carlisle said. Rosalie felt scared. Hell, so did I. Alice looked at me._

"_The human is Jasper's soulmate!" She shouted. I looked around the table at my family. Esme was smiling._

"_Yay! Finally my son doesn't have to be lonely anymore!" gee thanks mom… She hugged me._

"_Anyways!" Carlisle said_

"_Her name is Isabella. Her paperwork says she likes to be called Bella." So my soulmate's name was Bella. Ok. The rest of the conversation was about hunting now that Bella was coming. Carlisle said that she was coming on Saturday. It was only Monday! Ugh!_

_The rest of the week went by oddly_

_Tuesday – Hunting_

_Wednesday – Training on how to handle a human (I killed mine :( oops…)_

_Thursday – Shopping. (We all needed beds, so that Bella wouldn't be suspicious, and other human things)_

_Friday – Hunting and more shopping (for human food)_

Now it's Saturday and we are all waiting around. Watching television and reading books. Esme was putting up more human decorations and the lady from the agency called an hour ago telling us she was coming with Bella and would be there in about 3 hours. Time slowed down after that. Edward and Alice went to the garden. Leaving us all. I stared at the TV and tried to rid my mind of Bella. It didn't work. I pictured her in my head so many ways. Would we have children? It was possible right? Occasionaly I would glance at the clock. I desperately wanted to break a clock and make time go faster, to make the wheels on Bella's chariot carry her faster. Then I heard wheels. I smelled humans and heard Edward whisper

"That's her." To Alice outside. I tried to jump up but Emmett held me to my seat.

"Dude. Humans can't hear tires. We have to pretend to be human remember?!" Carlisle then added,

"Jasper, we will go out in 5 minutes." I heard Alice and Edward explain themselves to Bella. Bella would reply with something from her own life. The emotions radiating off of her were amazing. **Love. Courtesy. Curiosity.** I haven't even met her and I'm in love. That can't be good.

My five minutes had passed but Esme stopped me from going out the door.

"Let me go out first. I will pretend I am looking for Alice." I growled at Esme, who wanted to keep me from my soulmate, and Carlisle growled back. Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Jazz." Was all she said. Esme went out.

"Alice? Oh! You must be Isabella!! I'm Esme, I am the mother of the household! Oh hold on dear! I'll go get Carlisle, my husband, and our other children!" Esme then made her way back in. Looking at everyone but especially me she said

"Come on." And led us outside. Bella was stunning. More than stunning. There isn't a word to describe Bella's beauty. She had looks that could kill and let's just say, if any man looked at Bella the way I was looking at her they would get their heads ripped off. We all made our introductions and Esme saw how I was looking at Bella. If I didn't get out of there fast, I would claim her in front of my family, which wouldn't be too bad, except I would also claim her in front of another human. Which would be bad.

"Jasper. Why don't you help me get Isabella's room ready?" THANK-YOU ESME! I nodded in silent thankyou and we went to her room. Esme handed me some sheets and I put them on her bed. Then me and Esme talked.

"Darling. You are my favorite son." Darling… So… NORTHERN.

"Esme… The way Edward was looking at Bella… " Her eyes filled with understanding.

"Aww sweetie. It will be ok." We decided to downstairs.

When we got downstairs, Bella wasn't there. Emmett pointed to a part of the couch next to Rosalie indicating that's where Bella sat. I sat down next to that spot.

Bella came back alone, and looked at her spot. She felt rather helpless. She sat down.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"Um, yes. The orphanage doesn't give children food on the days they move." She replied. Before anyone could protest, I was off of the couch and in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboard for anything that might look remotely appetizing to a human.

**That's all! Should I continue? Lemme know!!**


	2. I'm learning

**Author's note:**

**Written but not without complication.**

**A/N – people may ask why Bella is the way she is… It is because I modeled her after me. This is the way I would react to problems.**

**I deserve a spank for not updating, I will try to update once a week, but if I get reviews, I may update more. :P. Check out my new story "Christmas is for Lovers" on my profile, not sure if Imma update.**

**BTW: Don't kill me for putting in Edward's POV. I thought it was important.**

**PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**Play On – Carrie Underwood**

**Before he cheats – Carrie Underwood**

**Chattahoochee – Alan Jackson**

**Good Time – Alan Jackson**

**The Good Stuff – Kenny Chesney**

**Le Disko – Shiny Toy Guns**

**Enjoy [= P.S. I OWN NOTHING. And have no experience with horses. Sorry!**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't do much about the fact that I was in like with Bella. Jasper was very protective the first few days. And I didn't want to remember the first time I had gotten a growl regarding Bella from Jasper.

_The day was hot, not hot for us per say, we couldn't exactly care the temperature. Us, forever frozen freaks. Bella didn't know our secret; Carlisle had said she needed to adjust to the environment first. She had lived in a lot of places, but nowhere could she call home. We were all in a field, Emmett was teaching Bella to horseback ride. Bella wasn't cooperating and had fallen off of the horse multiple times. Everybody had been irritated a little, we had suggested going home but Bella had insisted on staying, and trying again. Emmett had put her on her horse again and Bella started her horse of with a trot. The horse was tired too, and began to give off signals of annoyance. Bella insisted that she was fine and in control of her horse, but the horse tried to buck her off. Carlisle gave us all looks as not to give ourselves away. Jasper had to pretend to be grilling, but turned when he 'heard' the screams. I was up in an instant. Bella held on for dear life as the horse repeatedly bucked. I ran to her, put a hand on the horse's mane and pulling it up hard. Bella had a tear-stained face, and the tears were damp on her dirt covered face. I grabbed her hips to get her off and she grabbed onto my neck. Alice read her fashion magazine, and Jasper turned and growled._

Now as we all sat in the living room, waiting for Bella to finish her homework and go to bed, I stared at Jasper. He glared at me. We sat there, the tension heavy in the air, until there was an "AHA!" from the other room. A chair pushed back and papers ruffled. Bella appeared in the room soon after carrying her bag, "I'm dead tired," she had said. Then looked at Alice, "aren't you? I mean, look at the circles under all of your eyes!" Alice touched one of the darkened circles, then smiled and stood up, making her way over to Bella. Jasper was suddenly standing too, but Emmett but a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Bella. I still have a project to do. Go to sleep silly girl! You need the sleep! It's been a stressful week for all of us." Alice said the flawless words in her mind many times, wanting to believe that all of what she said was true. Bella nodded, "when will you come to bed?" Alice had turned slightly but froze and looked back up at her, smiling an almost convincing smile, "soon." If I had been human I would have believed it, but of course I knew that Alice wouldn't be going to any bed anytime soon. Bella nodded again, and made her long, tired trot upstairs.

**Bella's POV**

When I got upstairs I went into my room first. It was right next to Jasper's room, and somehow, they had known to paint it the light green of my room back home, and the smell of fresh paint burned my nose when I walked in. I set my bag in the closet and went to the bathroom. The first thing I saw when I looked in the mirror was my lips. They were chapped. I looked away from the mirror and undid my hairband. Then went back to my room to get my toiletries bag. I went back into the bathroom and emptied out the bag. Since I assumed it would be another sleepless night, my perfectionist mind went to work and I began putting things away. I had to shuffle through cupboards. I opened the bottom one to find tampons and pads, as well as other female things. I opened the top one and set my toothbrush down and gave all of my stuff a place. Then I found chap stick. Tucked in the darker corner of the cupboard, all alone and sad. I looked at the package, which was new, and figured they knew more about me than I thought, but didn't comment. I put the chap stick on. I put my hair up in a messy bun and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top and headed into my room. I lay down and pulled the covers up. I fell into a sound sleep for the first time I remember. But the dream wasn't ideal…

_A musky smell filled the air, mixed with the smell of metal, and burning. There was an ache in my legs that I realized was from running, and I heard my name being screamed. I didn't know why I was running, or who from, but when the person said my name, my fear spiked, and I ran harder. I didn't see the stick until I was on the ground, holding my ankle, which hurt, and crying. I had been doing that a lot lately. The person following me was now within hearing distance and I gave up fighting. I just laid there cried, looking into the clouds. "Dad.. Where are you?" And then the most amazing thing happened. I saw a shooting star streak across the sky and I held my fingers up to try to touch it, only to touch the face of the most beautiful person ever. Her hair was red. Her eyes were red. Everything about her was red. She was so beautiful. She sniffed in but I didn't understand why and she smiled, "Delectable." She grabbed my wrist and held it in place, while I struggled, then yanked it harshly toward her lips. I cried out as her razor teeth ripped my skin. Suddenly, she wasn't so pretty anymore. I screamed at the top of my lungs to no avail, and gave up. She sucked and sucked on the incision she had made and my vision blurred._

"BELLA! BELLA!" Shake. Shake. Smack. "EMMETT!", "What?", "Don't smack her!" I heard an annoying scream coming from somewhere then realized, it was me. I opened my eyes to Emmett sitting on one side of my bed and Jasper on the other. Jasper had his hands on my shoulders. Smack. "Emmett!", "What?", "I'm awake!". Jasper removed some hair strands from my eyes. "Are you okay? You were screaming something… We couldn't understand… Perhaps it was in another language?" I had forgotten they couldn't speak German. "I'm sorry." Jasper chuckled, "it's quite alright. How about you try to get some sleep?" I shook my head. "Oh. Do you want me to go and get Carlisle?" Concern flooded his eyes. I shook my head, "no need. I'm fine, see?" I faked a smile, but was too afraid of the red girl to feel actually happy. The concern in his eyes filled to understanding and he smiled, standing up, "alright." He said before wiping his thumb over my cheek and kissing my forehead. He led Emmett out of the room. I had only lived at the Cullen house for a few days and everything was perfect. I grabbed my iPod and turned it on.

_Now hold onto me pretty baby_

_If you want to fly_

_I'm gonna melt the fever sugar_

_Rolling back your eyes_

_We're gonna ride the race cars_

_We're gonna dance on fire_

_We're the girls Le Disko_

_Supersonic overdrive_

I didn't know why, but I loved those lyrics. They didn't make sense to my problems, but somehow made all the bad melt into the good.

In the morning I wake up. I do my "routine" or monkey ways of remembering to brush and floss… Because it's _that _important. Yeah? Well how come it doesn't feel important? I brushed my hair, putting into a tight, formal bun, and made my way downstairs. Esme had done it again! Eggs and bacon accompanied by toast and homemade orange juice were waiting at the table for me. I sat down and the family was all about other things. Jasper was staring at his food – correction – glaring. Emmett was listening to some rapper on his iPod, which was really loud. Rosalie was fixing her hair. She was pulling it back into braids. Although Alice was nicer, I felt a stronger pull to Rosalie. She looked at me and smiled, before returning to her braids. Alice had a fashion magazine in hand while chewing gum. Edward was texting. Esme was eating, but looked slightly pained to be swallowing the food she had made. As if it was disgusting. Carlisle was reading the paper and shaking his head. I suddenly felt normal… Like my wanting to be alone wasn't wrong. Although not alone, everyone had their own individual things to do. They were free. A timer on the stove rang and Carlisle got up. "Alright kids… Time for school." SHIT! My first day of school… In Forks…

**AN ****SOOOOOOOO! Reviews make me happy :). Update will come tomorrow if I get reviews. Thanks, Rachael. XOXO :)**


	3. School part 1

**Here I am… With an update. Review!**

**P.S.: Idk how long this story will be. I just guestimating but maybe 100 chapters. Maybe longer. Maybe shorter. (I tend to get ahead of myself)**

**PLAYIST:**

**California Gurls – Katy Perryyyyyy! (eeep!)**

**Hurricane – 30 seconds to mars**

**Le Disko – Shiny Toy Guns**

**:L.**

**Enjoy =]**

**Bella**

I, for some reason unannounced to me, couldn't wait for school. When Carlisle announced it was time to go, I was practically jumping for joy. We headed out to the garage where 9 cars waited. Carlisle pointed each out. The Porsche is Alice's **(All of the car's pictures are linked on my profile!)**. Alice made her way to a Volvo. "Edward likes Volvos." She then went to the next one, which was a red convertible, "Rosalie's," then to a jeep, "Emmett's," She went to a black car, "Carlisle's," Then to a white minivan, "Esme likes things simple." She then made her way to a motorcycle, "Jasper's," she lingered on that one the longest. Finally she went to a Red Mustang. "And… Yours." She smiled, but I noticed that she hadn't gotten to one. "What's that?" She looked at the blue Lexus, "That's the family's car." Jasper was by his bike, helmet on, looking at me. I smiled at him a bit and felt something I had never felt before.. Lust… NO! I pushed the feeling out of my head. He is my brother! He mounted his bike and revved up. Carlisle opened the garage door and Jasper sped out, doing a wheelie and driving down the road toward the school. Edward took off next, followed by Alice, who was trailed by Emmett. Rosalie sighed and drove off. I just stood there. "Uhh.." Esme came out with a purse and gave me some keys, "your chariot awaits." She said and kissed my forehead before leaving. Carlisle waved and sped off towards the hospital. Now I was alone… In a garage I knew nothing about. I got into my car and some odd sound beeped. I decided to get out of the garage but the doors started closing. CRAP! I turned on the hummer quickly and put it into gear, only for it to end up going backwards and running into the cabinets. That will need new paint. I found the correct gear and started driving for my life. The mustang stalled at the very last second and the garage door came down on its hood. I gasped and turned the car off. I then went to survey the damage. Hood… Ok…. But how do I get out now? I went to the garage door opener and pressed open, but a loud alarm went off. What kind of things did they have? Alice was at theother side of the garage door. "BELLA! BELLA!" Her voice called. "I'm alright, Alice." He voice seemed a little less panicked now, "Say your name!" What? "Uhhh… Isabella Marie Cullen." The alarm stopped. "Alice. .That?" She laughed, "security precaution." Oh… "Come on now! We're late!" She rushed us to school. At school she went to the guidance office. The guidance office was an ugly brown color, and was very plain. A woman in her early 40's came up to us. She was tall and thin. "Hello! You must be Bella Cullen. We've been waiting for you!" I nodded and she handed me a slip of paper with a lot of names on it. "Your schedule, Carlisle asked one of the Cullen's be in each class with you." I looked at the paper.

_Homeroom – Alice, Edward, Emmett_

_Physical Education – Jasper, Rosalie, Edward_

_Rest period – 5 minutes_

_Math – Rosalie, Alice_

_Lunch_

_Rest period – 5 minutes_

_English – Jasper, Emmett_

_Study Hall – Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper_

_History – Jasper, Alice_

_Band or other elective – N/A_

I stared at the schedule. A bell rang and the teacher said, "Oh! Homeroom is over. I'll walk you to the gym and get you a uniform!" And she led me to the gym. Alice left for her first period class, Math. After I changed into the ass-crack ugly uniform she set out for me, I went into the gym. I noticed Rosalie standing in the girl's section of the gym and she smiled at me. I went over to her. "Hi." I whispered. She nodded in acknowledgment then listened to the teacher who assigned us all 10 laps. I groaned and started running.

**(Warning: MIKE AND HIS GEEK FRIENDS. hehe)**

It wasn't long before a guy came up to me and ran alongside me. "I'm Mike," he said and took my hand. "I'm Bella." I replied. Then a girl came up to my other side, "I'm Jessica." The rest of gym went by slowly, and consisted of the two who had talked to me pestering me and pelting me with questions. The next 2 periods were chaos. Then the bell rang indicating rest period and I zoomed to my locker. I put my things away and turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Jasper, who looked mad. "Why are you wearing makeup?" He seemed mad. "Jasper, the other girls and Edward are wearing makeup!" He laughed a little. He led me to lunch, scowling at any boy that dared look at me. When Mike looked and smiled… Well… He might as well have hidden. He didn't dare get out of his chair, for if he did, I'm sure Jasper would have had his head. That's kind of how it went. But when he led me to the other Cullen's in the back of the room, his eyes softened. I got my food and they got a regular lunch. Throughout the period their food remained untouched.

**A/N: this is soo short im sorry! I had NO time. I promise I'll make a bigger one and it will be out Friday :)**


	4. School Part 2  The daymare

**Author's note!**

**Guys, A lot has happened to me and that's why I didn't update. This story has a beta and it was her birthday on the 8th! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESS! (aka Jasper's Black Rose) but I told her I would do something for her and I ended up not doing it... I will get to it! Eventually. It's a surprise. My mom went into the hospital so that was awful, and then my depression got bad. But guess what? I'M BACK!**

**songs: Sex on Fire - Kings of leon (xD)**

**Airplanes - B.O.B (ft. Hayley Williams and Eminem)**

**Pass out - Tinie Tempah (OMG SO IN LOVEEEEEEE)**

**Happy Birthday Jess, this is for you!**

**This is an NBC (Non-betaed Chapter)**

**Jasper's POV**

The rest of school dragged on, Bella doodled on her notebook and hardly payed attention, I growled at at leat 5 more guys, and when school was done, I was happy. We got on the bus and Rose insisted Bella sit with her. I scowled at Rose and Emmett glared back. When we got home, all of us Cullen's got done with our homework fast, as usual, and correctly, but Bella sturggled.

She was still there when Carlisle came home with Wendy's for her, and she vowed not to eat until she was done. When she had finished and eaten, she came to sit next to Edward in the couch. Alice, who was watching the TV at his feet, turned to look at her, and smiled. Bella smiled back. 30 minutes later, Bella raised her arms up in a yawning gesture and said, through her yawn,

"man, aren't you guys tired?" We just looked at her and shook out heads innocently, then turned back to television

"Well I am," she laughed and added, "g'night."

"Night Bells!" Rose said.

**Bella's POV**

They say you're supposed to know when the one you love is in trouble. That you're supposed to sense something, anything. But how can that be? My father, police chief of Phoenix, Arizona, was shot down while on a run. It was early in the morning, and my parents had a fight over the fact that my dad had bought me something extra for Christmas. I was in my room sleeping when the familiar sound of the phone rang. I picked up

"Hello?" As soon as the voice on the other end spoke I knew who it was. Dad knew too, apparently, because I heard something from behind me and turned to see him, standing fully uniformed, by the door, holding his hand out expectantly, for the phone, and I handed it to him.

"Hel- oh yes, of course, Nat, I'll be right there. Mhmm, OK. See ya soon!" and he hung up.

"You have to go in again." It wasn't a question. He chuckled and rustled my hair,

"probably nothing, a lady thinks she smells marijuana, just gotta check it out!" And I ducked my head to get away from a morning of tough knots in my hair. The turth was, there was marijuana, and a lot of it. There were also a lot of high guys that had guns, and as soon as they saw my dad, they got scared, and fired. I felt nothing the moment he died. I was reading, unable to go back to sleep, I had grabbed my favorite book, Charlotte's Web, and sat in my "thinking chair" as dad called it, to enjoy some good 'ole reading. Dad had inscribed the book and I ran my finger over the ink to wish him good luck. But then sirens blared, and I knew something was wrong. Why did he need backup? A million thoughts raced through my head, but one was dominant, 'oh my God, he's hurt." I ran to my parent's room to see mom reading too.

"Mom... Sirens...," she looked up from her book, her eyes peeking out of the top of her reading glasses,

"honey," she smiled warmly, "I'm sure he's fine! Maybe they just found drugs and have to arrest the guys." I nodded, but I felt obligated to turn on the news anyways. When I did, it was the same old, some guy insisting he had won the lottery and that his obviously fake ticket was real, and them giving him the money just because they couldn't find the real winner. I sighed in relief until...

"Drug bust gone wrong, chief of police, Charlie Swan in critical condition in the hospital." And my heart stopped.

I don't remember much more after that. I do remember the funeral. FUNeral? Not a bit. More than just family was there. The entire police force, some of the victims, even some inmates from prisons were there, thanking my father, saying goodbye one last time, remembering him, and they all came over to me and said virtually the sake thing, "your father was a good man," and everytime, I could only nod to keep tears back.

**Esme's POV**

I didn't see Bella in bed in the morning, the family had gone on a huting trip together at night, but we came back as soon as Alice saw Bella waking up, Alice saw wrong. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table, facing the window, looking at the woods, where she would have seen us if we had run back.

"Bella?" She didn't respond, just stared out, and I went to her frontside to look at her.

"Bella?" She was starting to scare me a little, I looked at her eyes, they didn't dialate when I stood infront of her like they should have. Her face was set into a hard pained expression and mascara scarred her fragile cheeks as if she has been crying, and by the salty smell in the air, she had.

"CARLISLE!" I cried, running back to the others, seeing their puzzled looks, all except Alice and Edward, who had seen what I saw, and had seen it already.

"Oh No!" Alice cried, running into the kitchen, Edward right behind her.

"Esme? What is it?" Carlisle asked, genuinely confused.

"Bella... I went to her... She was... I don't know... Catatonic almost... Her eyes didn't dialate when I stood in front of her, and her heart is beating." Carlisle calmly walked to his office to grab a few things and came down with his doctor's bag, Bella was in the same position, difference was, she was not surrounded by people.

"Move back everyone, The doctor is here." Carlisle called and I looked up at him. He had on a dorky head light that had a mirror thing, it was circulaur, and had on a face mask and surgical gloves. Everyone laughed. He sighed and grumbled,

"Ready for anything." He made us all go into the living room and we were on the edge of our seats if anything were to happen.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know where I was or how I got here, but there was a tiny creek about 5 feet away from where I was standing, and the trickling water seemed to be calling, "Bella... Bella..." I walked ot the creek and looked down to step into the water and noticed that I had on a white dress and black converse. OhhKay then. I stepped into the water and it wasn't cold as I expected it to be, it was actually rather warm. I started following the flow, and saw a fish painted like a rainbow, with an arrow on the side. I giggled. But the giggle wasn't mine... It was someone smaller, younger. I looked, terrified, down at the crystal clear water at my reflection, and what stared at me was horrific, a tiny child, 5 or 6 years old. I started crying. A woman's voice called,

"Bella?" I turned around to see Esme followed by the rest of the Cullen's walking to catch up to me. I wanted to stay put, to be embraced by Esme's warm arms, but My feet moved, at a rapid pace too. I was still looking back at them and didn't realize I had run over a waterfall... Falling... Falling... Falling... Into darkness... Breathless, and though I tried to scream, I couldn't, because something was comforting about the fall, if I died, I could see my dad... But the darkness faded into light, and though the light was dim, it seemed really bright compared to the darkness. I jerked my neck around and feltr a sharp pain.

"OW!" I yelped, and saw a flash of gold. I turned to it and saw Carlisle.

"Bella? You OK?" I nodded, still speechless from the river. I looked at his head gear and saw that I was normal-aged now. I had been in and out of the hospital since diapers, yet I was still afraid of doctors and needles, and even though Carlisle was like my father, he was no exception in my scaredness. I knew the entire family was trying to make me as at home as possible, but when Emmett and Jasper got acceptance latters to Harvard, I was the one encouraging them to go. They seemed to not care about it all that much, which puzzled me.

When Alice rejected her Princeton acceptance letter all together, I got suspicious. But I had no idea why they were acting so wierd. I would have been ecstatic, but though I was 17, I still had another year of high school.

Carlisle made me drink of mixed medicines and Esme came in.

"Is she OK?" Carlisle moved his head in a yes gesture,

"yes, just shaken." Esme moved to me, I looked at her,

"you OK sweetie?" She moved a hair out of my face in a sweeping motion, "did you have a daymare?" I laughed. She used small, cute words for things that most people wouldn't think of. But Esme did. Sometimes she lengthened words. She called girls that tanned "Girls that want to kill themselves so they stand infront of the sun and get burned and getmelanoma and die." It was funny when she first said that. Even though we have a cold water beach in La Push, an indian reservation a few miles away, we have never been there. I asked Alice about that once but she just said she didn't want to freeze her buns off at a cold water beach. I had heard a lot about the beach, and the reservation at school, about how people surf and cliff dive there, and how there are a lot of obsticale courses that weave throughout the reservations, and if you go to any random house and ask to come in and have cookies and milk, they invite you in, no questions asked. Though they may start up a conversation leading to you spilling your guts. But not once since I've been here has any of the Cullen's contacted anyone from the reservation.

School, that's another thing all together. The Cullen's never sat next to anybody but themselves in classes and nobody dared sit at their lunch table. Aside from Rosalie, none of the Cullen's should scare people. Except Jasper glares at people, with awful looks, and Emmett, well, Emmett is very big, he doesn't lift weights, but his muscles are extraordinary, then Edward... He's just queer. He claims he doesn't wear makeup, and although I made fun of him once, I know he doesn't. All of the Cullen's had super pale skin, but their lips were so red. All of them were adopted, and none were related, except Jasper and Rosalie were twins, but Jasper took the last name Whitlock and Rosalie took Hale. Rosalie wanted to be my best friend, I could tell, she would always do things with me, and even though she cringed at the fact of Alice shopping, like I did, she agreed to go when I wanted to.

I liked Rosalie, we had similair interests, and although she was interested in Emmett, she looked at celebrity magazines and cooed at the hottest stars with me. Another thing I noticed about the Cullen's was that I never saw them eat. Alice once ate a peanut on a dare, but winced as it went down her throat.

"I'm fine, Esme, I just need a nap." And with that, I went upstairs to the comfort of my bedroom.

**A/N - Bella has revealed what she thinks about her fam to ya! Next is Jasper's POV and then we're gonna start gettin' cozy. I'm not gonna put a review limit or anything because I'm **_**AMAZED**_** by the number of veiws and hits... EEP! soooo many! Anyways, idk when next will be up, I'll try to write another this week. **


	5. I've figured it out I think

**Author's note  
MARATHON (kind of)  
rules:  
1. You must reveiw every chapter (I can always stop the marathon)  
2. If you DO NOT want a marathon, put that in your reveiw  
3. REVEIW WITH WHO'S POV YOU WANT! (Really important)  
Marathon:  
once a day (or every two days) a chappie of 2k+ words will be added.**

POV's Of this chappie:  
Jazz, Rosie, ?, Alice, Bella

NO songs. Just **Discovery Health Channel**** (I love medicine. Carlisle can examine me anyday xD... As long as Esme's okay with it of course!)**  
**  
Jasper's POV**  
When Bella went up to bed I followed her. She got afraid and jumped back when she heard me.  
"JASPER! Oh man, you scared me!" She laughed a bit at her almost heart attack, but her laughing and smile were fake.  
"Bells, you OK?" I asked, moving closer, helping her balance as her hand flew to her forehead. She groaned in pain, or at least that's what it seemed like at the time. But then she jumped up and screamed,  
"I FORGOT TO THROW AWAY MY TRASH!" and she darted for the stairs. I was confused, I had been looking at her when she HAD thrown her things away. I ran after her, grabbing her arm, and yanking her to me, she yelped, but I looked at her, eyes burning holes in hers.  
"You threw away your things." She looked at me, confused, but went back to her room. As she threw the door shut she said,  
"goodnight, Jasper." And I sent her waves of tiredness, to help her go to sleep, which she did quickly.  
I went back downstairs as Rosalie was putting on a jacket. It had to be for show, as she wouldn't actually feel cold. Alice changed into a sweater.  
"What are we-.."  
"Hunting trip, we fingured Bella will be out for a while, we haven't hunted in a while and tomorrow is supposed to be sunny, which means Bella can't be left alone, so we are taking this fine opportunity to do so." Alice chimed in. It was nice to hear her voice I suppose, she was after all my best friend.  
The entire way to Canada was grueling. I kept stopping to listen back at the house to hear for danger but there never was any, and eventually Rose dragged me along to our hunting meadow. The mountain lions were there today but Emmett and I went back farther into the woods past the meadow to the grizzlies hideout, Alice followed us.  
Watching Alice Tango with the grizzlies was humorous, the way she would stand in front of them all inocent looking, but with a hint of humor on her face. The bear would up and roar out loud, thinking she was an easy meal, and Alice always played along, making it easier for her, by looking afraid. The bear would start charging and just when Alice knew they couldn't escape, She would turn the tables, wrestling the bear to the ground and biting into its big neck, the bear grunting and clawing at Alice the entire time.  
When the bear would die, Alice would take its limp body to the lake nearby and tossed it in. That's where we put all of our animals. Emmett attackd 3 grizzlies and I, 4. We decided that we could stay out a little longer and we went back to the meadow and caught mountain lions.

**? POV**  
It's not my fault that she was close by. It's not my fault that her blood smelled so good. And she was alone. But she lived with vampires. The smell of her blood, which seeped through her skin was floral, and her body in general smelled like strawberry pie. I knew I was going to do it. I was going to break in... And I was going to suck her blood. I would suck her dry and leave no evidence that I was there... Except, of course, for the body. She was sleeping, and the vampires had been gone a few hours, their scent was faint. It would be easy. Since she was sleeping, there would be no pain to her if I broke her neck first.  
But what if she was mated to one of them? Then I had to deal with an angry mate. Now, in the south, I wouldn't worry about that. My big army would protect me. But they would also want the bait, and I had heard about singers before but I never thought they exsisted. Until this girl's blood sang to me, called my name, told me to come. I wouldn't reject, never in a million years. But I felt a tingling sensation in my brain when she lived closer... I had gone to her old residence... Empty. Except for a photo of her. Possibly an old family photo not worth keeping? Was her home a broken one? I would assume so, for if it had been together, she would not have lived with vampires. The scents of other humans from that residence on my singer was faint, but I didn't let that fool me. There WAS the scent of humans on her. She had human friends.  
I was ready to go in, I went to the door, pushed back any last regrets. I remember another time when I had regrets.

_ "Kill him." The boy looked fearful, his blonde hair was in his face, but he was too mesmerised in us to push it back. The sun was going down slowly, though it still illuminated our skin, making it sparkle slightly. The boy was a soldier, fighting for the south. We had been just outside of Houston to hunt, and we had smelled this boy. No… He wasn't a boy, he was a man. I stepped closer to him._

_ "What's your name soldier?" My hand was still up, stopping Nettie and Lucy from talking. He was awestruck, speechless._

_ "Jasper Whitlock." He closed his eyes and shook his head, then smiled slightly, "Major Jasper Whitlock." I stood closer, and leaned in as if I was going to kiss him, but went by his ear and said,_

_ "I'm sorry for this… Major Whitlock," And bit him. _

_ I remember around 10 years after that date, Jasper was watching over the newborns, examining them. He had his companion, Peter, who was 7 years vampire. Peter and Jasper were my associates, as Jasper and I killed Nettie and Lucy 6 years ago. It was around the time of the purging, and the boys were getting ready, seeing which vampires would be useful. _

_ Jasper and Peter had a paper and ink pen and were writing little notes about each one and I called them into my tent._

_ "Jasper, Peter." They came to me with no hesitation, sitting in the ratted chairs we had stolen from a run down home. Jasper set down the paper on my lap and I looked at it._

_ "No useful vampires? What to do, what to do… Save five so that we can make new, kill all of the rest." I then went out and pointed to five. "Those five will do. Take them individually, away from the camp, secretly… tonight." _

_ I suppose I should have watched them, but I didn't and only Jasper came back._

_ "Ma'am… Peter ran away with a newborn." I was disgusted. Peter was trusted, I knew I shouldn't have let him help Jasper, but I did._

_ "We shall find and kill them." He looked at me, terrified. Peter was like his brother and Jasper loved him like any rational person would, Peter was a very nice person. Jasper had me pinned to the ground in a second, his eyes darkened, he was enraged._

_ "You listen to me! We will let them go! You stupid WHORE!" I was shocked. Jasper had showed he was strong in the battlefield, but I didn't believe he would threaten me like that._

_ He was never the same after that, and he soon left. Peter and Charlotte had come back, to see him, and he had left with them. My army fell apart after he left._

When Jasper was with the pixie, I had come to Forks, but Jasper has met me by the humans. He explained that he wanted nothing to do with me. I respected that and left… vowing never to come back.

Until Peter had come to Texas with Charlotte, to find his old house, and I ran into them. Peter had told me that the pixie left Jasper for his brother, and that Jasper's real mate was a human, but hadn't arrived yet. So when I heard from Charlotte that she had, I decided to go to see what was up.

When I arrived, nobody was home, and I hid in the forest. I buried myself in mud, so that my scent was covered. I waited until I could be alone with the victim, I knew all along, that if she was Jasper's mate, she would be my singer, and my mouth watered.

I got to the back door, hand on the handle, ready to slide it back, when I heard her yawn and awake. I got frightened and ran off.

**Alice's POV**

I gasped. I had checked on Bella, but my vision was blurry. It was scary. There were only a few people who did that. Vampires with shields, And wolves… They were just wolves… Since I knew that the wolves were on the reservation, it had to be a vampire.

"We have to go!" I cried, but wanted to cover it up. "Uhmm.. Bella's awake." I wanted to look into this myself, first. We got back to the house and I went slightly away from everyone, promising myself I would be back in two minutes. It only took me one. In the woods, on the ground, I saw a shirt, and I picked it up, stuffing it in my jacket, and ran back to the house.

**Rose's POV**

When we got into the house, we had to put our coats and scarves away. Esme went into the kitchen and saw the tension rose quickly.

"Bella?"…. "Bella?" Then she ran in, fear in her eyes.

"CARLISLE!" Esme screamed. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh No!" Alice cried and ran into the kitchen, Edward following close behind. I knew in an instant it had to do with Bella.

"Esme? What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Bella." I was now worried.

Carlisle said some other things, we wanted us all to wait in the living room, saying Bella would need some time when she woke up, to adjust to everything again, so I sat next to Alice, and we looked at a shopping magazine.

**Jasper's POV**

When Bella

Woke up from her nap, I was there. Sitting in a chair by her bed, listening to her breathe. I decided to take it slow with her, since she was human, but I knew that as soon I told her, she would accept it. She looked up at me, and immediately, confusion swept over.

"Jasper? Is everything OK?" She raised herself to a sitting position, I put my hand on the small of her back, supporting her.

"Everything's fine. Everyone's downstairs waiting for you. The question everyone is asking is are YOU OK?" She nodded,

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine, I'm a little hungry, and super tired." She stretched her arms out, yawning. I chuckled,

"OK, how about this, you go downstairs for eh… 3 hours and you eat, and watch TV? Then you come back up here and sleep. How does that sound?" She giggled and nodded.

"OK, sure. Why not?" And we walked downstairs.

**Bella's POV**

When we got downstairs, Rosalie was the closest to us. She came over to us.

"Bella, are you OK?" I nodded, I was a little confused. Everybody was concerned when they really didn't need to be. Carlisle came up to us.

"Bella, how are you feeling? You were delusional last night, and didn't remember a few things, then you didn't wake up, but you were almost like sleep walking. Do you remember any of this?" I shook my head,

"no. I don't remember waking up. I don't remember even going to sleep last night." Carlisle looked a little worried.

"Bella, I think you may have sleep insomnia. It's nothing to be afraid of, it just means you don't remember some things from your sleeping. In other words, you're a sleepwalker. But that doesn't always mean you walk in your sleep. It just means that you do things in your sleep that you don't remember." My expression settled but I knew that if I put my hand up to my face, I would feel some creases from stress.

Jasper didn't let go of my hand the entire time Carlisle was talking to us. It puzzled me that no one was eating, they were only looking at the TV and Edward didn't appear to be breathing. When Jasper finally let me go I went to my room and opened up my laptop. I checked my email briefly and then went to the internet. I went to google, and I typed in all of what the Cullen's did. I wanted to know what it meant. What were they? The search results I got were, 'cold ones' and 'vampire' and then I scrolled down to an article about 'cold ones' by Doctor Robert Handel. I opened it up and read it.

_Quillette Indians suspect close neighbors to be vampires…. Make treaty…. Contact me for any information about vampires or for questions….._

I took the guy's email address and went back to my email… There, I wrote him a letter.

_Doctor Handel,_

_Hello, my name is Isabella Cullen, I was recently adopted. I live close to an Indian reservation, but I'm not sure what kind of Indians they are. My family is strange… Very VERY strange. They seem to not breathe sometimes. They have awful cold skin and it's very pale. They claim they are all adopted but have the same colored eyes. Please, I just need an answer… Are they vampires?_

Send. After that email I was Exhausted. I went to bed hoping for a reply… When I woke up in the morning I checked my email right away. He had replied.

_Miss Cullen,_

…

**(: Review!**


	6. AN News

**Hey guys, and girls. Mostly girls I assume. I am a twilight freak. I am also a roleplay freak. If you don't know what that is, it really has nothing to do with sex (the kind im talking about) It's twilight roleplay! It's where you get a character and pretend to be them. ANYWAYS! I have put it on youtube and facebook but there's no response there :(. MAYBE THERE WILL BE HERE! I have a lot of spaces left, and all of them need filled before we start.**

**-Seth**

**-Peter**

**-Carlisle**

**-Esme**

**-Emmett**

**And more.**

**Claim your spot today (now) or you may not get the chance. TO CLAIM YOUR PART, INBOX ME!**


	7. In The Morning Everything makes sense

**Author's note:**

**NurseNaughty15 please email me at rachael_ regarding Esme, in the subject box, please put Esme. Thank-you.**

**Songs:**

**New divide – Linkin Park. (I just kept replaying it… GIVE ME REASON, TO PROVE ME WRONG… lol)**

_I went to Google, and I typed in all of what the Cullen's did. I wanted to know what it meant. What were they? The search results I got were 'cold ones' and 'vampire' and then I scrolled down to an article about 'cold ones' by Doctor Robert Handel. I opened it up and read it._

_Quileute Indians suspect close neighbors to be vampires…. Make treaty…. Contact me for any information about vampires or for questions….. _

_I took the guy's email address and went back to my email… There, I wrote him a letter._

_Doctor Handel,_

_Hello, my name is Isabella Cullen, I was recently adopted. I live close to an Indian reservation, but I'm not sure what kind of Indians they are. My family is strange… Very VERY strange. They seem to not breathe sometimes. They have awful cold skin and it's very pale. They claim they are all adopted but have the same colored eyes. Please, I just need an answer… Are they vampires?_

_Send. After that email I was Exhausted. I went to bed hoping for a reply… When I woke up in the morning I checked my email right away. He had replied._

_Miss Cullen,_

Hello. I've read your email and after careful examination of the situation, I have concluded that yes, I do believe that your family is a coven of vampires. Although you never specified that that's what you thought it was, I am guessing, since the title of the email was 'cold ones' that you were wondering not what they were but rather if they are vampires. What colored eyes do they have? Please respond, I truly am fascinated.

I gasped at his certainty and quickly wrote a reply

Dr. Handel,

Their eyes are a golden/yellow color. They never eat but keep a huge freezer of dead animals. It makes no sense to me.

I decided to send that, leave him with a short message to read, so that he could reply with a longer message.

I put my hair up, not that I really needed it, but it gave me a sense of cleanliness. Not that I needed that either, considering the Cullen's were probably the neatest people I knew. Not a speck of dust was out of place, and even the kick-knacks on the bookshelf in Carlisle's study were perfectly aligned to create the perfect office. When you were dicing tomatoes, or making any food for that matter, you had to clean up your mess 'properly,' or by getting a bounty wipe, wiping up my mess, then getting a Clorox wipe, and killing the germs. I swear, you could eat off of the toilet bowls.

I went into their big formal dining room, suitable for probably 200 people. It looked like a cathedral on the ceiling, a painting of angels almost touching inhabiting the space there. One of the angels was nicely dressed, with a golden halo atop its head. The angel on the top had an emotionless expression, but I assumed he was content, what with the bright sunlight behind him, the perfectly pressed robes, and the wings of an eagle. But the angel on the bottom had an evil glint to it eye. It was surrounded, not by sunlight, but darkness. Its wings were tattered, its clothes wrinkled on its body, discolored with soot and ash. They were separated by a cloud, on top the cloud was bright and joyful, but on the bottom it had faded to black, and blending in with its surroundings. The angel from heaven was sitting on top of the cloud, while the angel from hell was flying on his broken, damaged wings, trying to reach for the heaven angel. The first time I had ever walked in here, on the first day, I knew that one of the angels was from heaven, and the other from hell. The painting was more like 1400 Rome work than 2000 modern American work.

I sat down at my place at the table, seeing that everyone else was seated, however, nobody else had a plate of food in front of them. I felt a little embarrassed, had they already eaten?

"You should have waked me." They all laughed, Rosalie especially,

"Silly girl, we only wake you if we believe you are dead. Since we did not assume that to be true, we did not try and wake you." Rosalie said, with tongue that wasn't from the 1990's or 80's, so why she spoke like that was a mystery. Come to think of it, all of the Cullen's spoke a language from a different time. Using fancy words that you only hear from Charles Dickens, and Mark Twain. Words that one may need a dictionary to understand. Alice came and stood behind me,

"Finish eating at I'll take you and Rosalie shopping. My treat!" Oh no, I was actually scared. Alice and shopping never mixed well…

I finished and went upstairs. Opening the door of my room, I saw red eyes staring at me, holding my t-shirt in its mouth viciously. With a smirk that could kill…

**End note – shortest chapter ever written, I'm so sorry. No more Chapters for a week. Sorry. Oops, haha, I love saying that because you will never ever ever guess who this is. EVER! Have fun guessing in the reviews ;). I love when I write cliffhangers, not so much when I read them.**

**Btw, the painting in the story does not exist in real like (to the best of my knowledge), I completely made it up. So… Thumbs up or down on this Chappie. *sigh* sorry its short, I wanted to notify NaughtyNurse15 and I don't think I'll be able to write more. A lot going on. Plus, this is my Hate me chappie, which means… I have to make a forgive me chap, and Next chap, SOMETHING will happen… Like in every chap. Wow, my ending note is going to end up longer that the story. Sorry bout that. FINAL STORY: 700-820 words. SORRY! I usually do around 3,000 word chaps. ARGHH, STOP BABBLING RACHAEL! Okay, okay.**


End file.
